


Красный излом

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Красный излом [1]
Category: Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Communism, F/M, Gen, Politics, Religious Themes & References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1991 год. Альтернативная история - как глобально, так и по отношению к двум моим ориджам. Здесь повстречались Калинин и Вейденбах из «Ересиарха» с семьёй Букановых из «Затерянных в коробке», а также ещё один важный персонаж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный излом

**Author's Note:**

> Нару-тян, без тебя вряд ли бы написалось, а за Красногвардейца спасибо отдельно!  
> Букан

####    
**1**   


Смерть была лёгкой. Кажется, Андрей не успел даже упасть, сражённый пулей, а душа его уже отлетела. Он не осознал момента перехода – пришёл в себя и не сразу понял, что вокруг уже иной мир.

Потому что всё, на что только ни падал взгляд, было больше всего похоже на знакомые с детства кинофильмы про светлое коммунистическое будущее. И лица людей как с плакатов, и краски яркие и светлые…

Наверно, снилось. Наверно, он скоро проснётся в палатке, услышит грохот взрывов, автоматные очереди… вернётся на войну в собственной стране.

Правда… смутно помнилось, что сегодня всё это уже было – война и самое пекло ожесточенного боя, и он там был. Или это тоже снилось?

Вспомнить Андрею не дали. Над ним склонилась сначала девушка в белой косынке – видимо, медсестра, только вот показалось или у неё за спиной реяли два белых крыла? А потом – мужчина, явно похожий на старшего по званию, на настоящего достойного командира.

– Майор Калинин, вам пора прийти в себя. Вам ещё предстоит послужить Отчизне.

– Где я?

– Вы пали в бою и находитесь в Красном отделении рая.

Андрею показалось, что он ослышался. Это звучало не просто до невозможности странно, но и – что изумляло сильнее всего – как-то смутно знакомо, словно что-то такое уже откуда-то знал, где-то слышал… или читал? Полузабытые строчки Булгакова вспыхнули в памяти.

«Все вы для меня одинаковы, на поле брани убиенные»… Значит, и он – тоже? Это казалось каким-то абсурдом, ведь чувствовал он себя живее некуда…

«Будет каждому по вере его», как писал тот же Булгаков? А ведь, пожалуй, в глубине души как раз во что-то такое и верилось. Ленхен, помнится, очень над этим смеялась…

– Удивлены? Не так всё себе представляли? Я вообще считал, что за гробом ничего нет. А теперь я в Небесной рати, куда и вам прямая дорога. Наступают последние времена, товарищ майор, вы сами знаете, куда катится наша держава…

– Догадываюсь, – усмехнулся Андрей. – Но если я действительно умер…

– Вы ещё можете сделать многое, поверьте мне.

– Но что именно?

– Вернуться в мир людей, пока вы его не забыли, во всеоружии своих новых способностей. И попытаться предотвратить падение Союза… Высшие силы постановили, что можно пойти уже и на столь крайние меры.

– Падение Союза? Я один?

– Конечно, вы будете не один, Андрей Степанович. Здесь вас научат многому, и отсюда мы будем вас подстраховывать. А в мире людей вы тоже будете посланы не к кому попало.

– Но почему именно я?

– Вы первый, павший на поле брани после объявления Божьей воли…

Андрей некоторое время молчал, не зная, что на это ответить. Всё это было слишком серьёзным, слишком… высоким, что ли. Хотелось заговорить о чём-то более привычном. И он решился спросить, глядя на своего собеседника:

– Простите… А кто вы?

– Меня зовут Владимир. Владимир Фомин. Кодовое имя – Красногвардеец. Участник Великой Отечественной…

– Так значит, вы тоже… – Андрей не договорил, но Владимир, похоже, понял его – или прочёл мысли?

– Нет. Я не погиб в бою, но, видимо, того, что я сделал, оказалось достаточно, чтобы здесь оказаться…

И только сейчас Андрей заметил, как одет его собеседник – отнюдь не в военную форму, а в красный облегающий костюм с белой звездой на груди. У Андрея в мыслях проскочили какие-то смутные ассоциации с теми самыми «супергероями», на которых помешалась Америка. Владимир улыбнулся. Кажется, он и впрямь читал мысли.

– Да-да… Не все эти герои были картинкой… Конечно, тогда я не мог распространяться об этом, но здесь уже нет грифа «совершенно секретно». И, наверно, будет проще, если я вам не расскажу, а покажу?

И перед глазами Андрея пронеслось несколько ярких картинок – как в кино. Вот его новый знакомый спасает красное знамя, оно у него на плечах, а рядом пылающее здание… А вот Владимир дерётся с несколькими противниками, в которых по форме сразу можно опознать эсэсовцев.

– И вы были против этой толпы… в одиночку?! – ахнул Андрей. – Это невероятно!

– Было непросто, – кивнул Владимир. – У меня, к сожалению, никогда не было никаких сверхспособностей, как у американских… коллег, – он мимолётно усмехнулся. – Радиация, сверхсекретные правительственные разработки… Это всё выпало на их долю, не на мою.

– Но вы и без этого… – Андрей восхищённо смотрел на Красногвардейца. Слов не хватило, но, к счастью, они и не потребовались.

 Оба понимали: когда любишь Родину – то боевой дух творит чудеса.

– Делал что мог, – кивнул Владимир. – Были и в моей жизни ошибки и просчёты… но Родина обошлась со мной гораздо благосклоннее, чем с героями обычных историй про сталинские репрессии – точнее, с любителями эти истории рассказывать. Я отсидел в тюрьме, понимаю, что за дело, и не держу зла. Но меньше чем через год меня выпустили – задолго до смерти Сталина. Генералиссимус лично разобрался в моём деле… Я пережил вождя на много лет – и смотрел, как страну толкают к разрушению, стараются подстрелить на взлёте. Я ведь дожил до восьмидесяти… и вот теперь смотрю на это всё уже сверху.

Он немного помолчал.

– А сейчас, кажется, наступило время, когда без вмешательства сверху – в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле – уже не обойтись. Вы готовы помочь своей стране?

– Я готов, конечно же… – он действительно был готов, пусть даже он не знал как, пусть даже он умер, но разве можно было ответить иначе под взглядом этих глаз, ясных и испытующих – вот так же смотрят герои войны со старых фотографий.

Владимир кивнул:

– Другого ответа я и не ждал. Конечно, сначала вам предстоит многому научиться… И если вы согласны – я помогу вам в этом.

– Я почту за честь, – почему-то старомодная фраза показалась Андрею единственно правильной и уместной.

– Это будет непросто, – предупредил Красногвардеец. – Вам не предстоит обрести что-то, что сильно отличало бы вас от обычных людей. Если только двойное зрение, вернее, истинное. А так – только улучшать вашу боевую подготовку. Сделать нужно немало, а времени в обрез. Только до августа. Только полгода…

 

####    
**2**   


Лаврик приподнял голову. Кажется, Эля уже заснула, а вот ему никак не удавалось – может, потому, что он упорно пытался услышать: о чём же так долго говорят мама с папой? Из кухни до него доносились приглушённые голоса, но слов разобрать не получалось. Только время от времени мальчик слышал знакомые фамилии – Горбачёв, Ельцин, ещё разные… И чувствовалось, что родители всех этих дядек из телевизора явно не одобряют.

– Папа, будет война? – спросил Лаврентий, появляясь в дверях кухни.

– Может, и не будет. Может, они нас и так захапают, – хмуро ответил отец.

– Ну перестань, – нахмурилась мама и сунула Лаврику яблоко. – Иди спи, малыш, мы их всё равно одолеем!

Лаврик грыз яблоко – и ему было как-то неспокойно. Подумалось – а вдруг и правда война… Как же тогда… Но яблоко заканчивалось, и глаза слипались, и безмятежно спящая Эля сладко посапывала… Лаврик сам не заметил, как его голова опустилась на подушку и он крепко заснул.

…В семье Букановых американских комиксов как-то не читали, так что Лаврику негде было подсмотреть тот персонаж, что явился ему во сне. Тем более личность эта была явно «за нашу Советскую родину». Дядя в красном костюме и с белой звездой на груди представился Красногвардейцем и сказал, что проклятых буржуев ещё вполне можно выгнать.

– Скоро твои родители познакомятся с дядей Андреем – и всё начнётся…

Проснувшись, Лаврик долго думал, рассказывать свой сон маме с папой или нет. Может, это и не сон был вовсе, только ведь родители наверняка не поверят, скажут – нечего было на ночь взрослые разговоры слушать! И Лаврик решил: надо подождать, вот если появится этот самый дядя Андрей – тогда он всё и расскажет… Пока он только Эле рассказал, когда хныкала и неясно чего-то боялась. Сестрёнка поверила сразу. Правда, спросила:

– А на кого он похож? – имея в виду таинственного дядю Андрея.

– Не знаю, этого мне не показали, – пожал плечами Лаврик. – Думаю, мы его всё равно узнаем!

Сестрёнка с этим согласилась, и теперь оставалось ждать. Правда, сколько – тоже было непонятно…

* * *

На следующий день, гуляя с маленькой Элей – малышке ещё не исполнилось трёх лет – мама забрала Лаврика из сада. Мальчик стал ныть, что тоже хочет гулять, раз уж его увели от друзей и не дали закончить великую битву с мальчишками…

– Ладно, – сказала мама, – только мне ещё надо в магазин, а там такая очередь… Вы поиграйте на площадке, Лаврик, ты за старшего!

– Конечно!

Когда мама ушла, брат с сестрёнкой затеяли свою любимую игру «в самолёты», и Лаврик так увлёкся, закладывая виражи, что чуть было не налетел на проходившего мимо человека.

– Ой! Извините, – Лаврентий Буканов, неполных шести лет, был очень воспитанным мальчиком.

– Ничего страшного. Я как раз вас искал.

– Ой! – это сказала уже Эля, похлопала глазищами и сунула палец в рот, чтобы не потерять мысль. – Мама не разрешает разговаривать с незнакомыми!

– А я не незнакомый, – дяденька улыбнулся. Лаврик отметил, что улыбка у него хорошая, похожая на папину. – Я Андрей, про которого Лаврентию рассказывали.

Лаврик уставился на него во все глаза. Не может быть! Но он же никому-никому не рассказывал о том, что ему приснилось, только Эле… Значит, это и есть тот самый дядя Андрей?

– Вы супергерой? – ляпнул Лаврик. – Вы пришли побить всех буржуев?

– Я обычный советский офицер, – доверительно, как взрослому, сообщил новый знакомый. – И всех сразу победить не настолько просто. Можно лишь попытаться предотвратить государственный переворот, а уж дальше…

– Но вы ведь за этим пришли? Папа говорит, что может быть война…

– Скорее всего, не война, а просто смена государственного курса. При молчаливом попустительстве большинства населения.

– А что такое «попустительство»?

– Это когда люди смотрят сквозь пальцы на то, что происходит, и ничего не делают. Боятся или не понимают, чем всё кончится. Если хоть несколько человек поймут – уже проще.

– И вы скажете «чик-трак!» – и они исчезнут?

– Не совсем, но почти, – загадочно усмехнулся дядя Андрей. И, немного помолчав, добавил: – Только в одиночку этого не сделать, вот я и ищу тех, кто может мне помочь…

– Тогда вам надо познакомиться с нашим папой! – выпалил Лаврик.

Но сначала пришлось познакомиться с мамой. Елена Валентиновна вышла из магазина, довольная, что хоть что-то купила для семьи… и увидела, как её дети разговаривают с неизвестным.

– Что вам надо от моих детей?

– Ничего плохого. Я услышал, что они думают так же, как я. Думаю, это заслуга семьи.

Елена смотрела на него с недоверием, и всё же – при взгляде на нее сердце вдруг заныло памятью о невозвратном прошлом. Конечно, сейчас надо думать совсем не об этом… Но она тоже была Еленой. И ещё – шикарной и красивой женщиной. И не захочешь – восхитишься. А что сталось с Ленхен – Андрей так и не узнал.

Отогнав эти мысли, он продолжил:

– Вы ведь верите, что всё ещё может измениться? И не катиться туда, куда оно катится?

– Верю, но не надеюсь.

Она вздохнула и тут же посмотрела на него с прежней насторожённостью.

– Совсем забыл представиться – Андрей…

– Елена, – откуда-то у нее возникло чувство, что этот человек и так знает ее имя. – Откуда вы, Андрей?

Он как-то невесело улыбнулся:

– Скажем так – из «горячей точки»… Такой, что горячее и не бывает.

– О, – она снова вздохнула. – Как я счастлива, что мой муж только военный инженер! Воевать сейчас – значит быть объектом поношения, и… Ну да не будем.

– Не будем. Я вернулся оттуда, потому что узнал, что в Москве готовится нечто не лучше. А жить мне здесь… уже негде, – квартира же осталась после развода за Ленхен, а он ушёл воевать…

– Это ничего. Пока приходите в гости, а там я поспрашиваю знакомых, у кого можно временно пожить… Только не всем можно говорить, что думаешь на самом деле.

– Да что я, не понимаю?

Она кивнула:

– Вижу, что понимаете. Что ж, тогда заходите, обдумаем, что делать…

 

####    
**3**   


Конечно, всё это было не более чем обычным кухонным разговором о политике. Только обычно на кухнях ругали советскую власть, а они занимались прямо противоположным. Толку от такого не предвиделось – если только всем объединяться, да и то никто не выйдет на улицы. У всех дети малые и вообще…

Андрей бы расстроился, если бы не побывал там, где побывал. А так он мог наслаждаться обществом единомышленников – и пытаться понять, почему ему дали наводку именно на эту семью… Неужели лишь из-за одинакового образа мыслей? А может, дело не только в этом? Вот ведь детишки, кажется, даже не удивились, встретив его, как будто сразу узнали…

Конечно, товарищ Фомин являлся старшему мальчику во сне – но ведь не показывал, как именно будет выглядеть тот, кто придёт. И уж тем более странно, что девочка, совсем малышка, доверчиво к нему тянулась – даже без единого слова.

– Дети не понимают, – вздыхала Елена, – им кажется, что всё можно изменить по мановению волшебной палочки…

А Андрей подумал: может, как раз дети знают лучше. Может, именно они и смогут ему помочь, но вот как… Андрей решил, что стоит, наверное, «запросить инструкции сверху», тем более, товарищ Фомин предупредил, что будет держать связь.

– Да, ты не ошибся, – раздался в ночной тиши чужой квартиры – хотя, вернее, только в сознании Андрея – голос Красногвардейца, – малышка Эля обладает особенной силой. Всякая нечисть боится её и избегает. Эту силу надо суметь сделать щитом…

– Но как?

– Для начала нужно, чтобы она сама осознала эту силу. Когда это случится – достаточно будет одного её желания помочь, чтобы всё сложилось, как надо…

Андрею ярко представилась картинка: в намеченный день переворота он выходит на улицу, несёт девочку на плечах – и от неё распространяется свет, прогоняющий как чертей, так и их пособников на земле…

– Мне её родители никогда не разрешат.

– Да и не надо. Главное, чтобы она сама понимала и сияла. А поскольку она ещё совсем крошка – то тебе поможет её брат, он соображает…

– Значит, надо рассказать ему о способностях Эли? Или он и так о них знает?

– Догадывается. И всё поймёт правильно. И в нужный день вы выведете людей на улицы и остановите правительственные танки…

И надо было верить – но слишком уж фантастично всё это звучало… И Красногвардеец, видимо, почувствовав сомнение Андрея, продолжил:

– Не сомневайся в этом. Я буду рядом с вами – думаю, мне это позволят. А пока – смотри сам, какая сила у этого ребёнка…

…И Калинин увидел: вот Пётр с Еленой ссорятся, Лаврик прячется под шкаф и боится… а крохотная Эля лежит и безмятежно улыбается. И взрослые постепенно перестают ругаться и обнимаются.

А вот по лестничной клетке бродит домушник – и не только дверь Букановых обходит стороной, но и весь этот этаж, весь этот дом ему хочется поскорее покинуть.

А ещё Элю любят собаки – даже большие и бездомные…

И Андрей своим истинным зрением видел то, что все, может быть, лишь смутно чувствовали, но не замечали – словно свет, исходивший от Эли, тёплый и нежный, но способный, как понял Андрей, сиять ослепительно и невыносимо ярко – по крайней мере, для тех, кому этот свет чистой и невинной души ненавистен… Главное, чтобы девочке не повредило, когда она использует свою силу во всю мощь. Но ведь как раз для этого рядом есть старшие, начиная с брата.

Наверное, с братом и стоило поговорить в первую очередь, как и сказал товарищ Фомин: Лаврик быстрее поверит, да и, как подсказывало Андрею чутьё – поймёт лучше…

* * *

Отец семейства будет работать, он всегда работает, а мать будет только рада, что заходящий всё чаще в гости единомышленник всегда рад позаниматься с её детишками. Она их, конечно, любит – но всё больше устаёт и хочет спокойно почитать книжку или придумать новый наряд, хотя бы для куклы…

…И в один из таких дней Андрей решился заговорить с Лавриком о сестре. Вернее, Лаврик сам заговорил:

– Дядя Андрей, а правда, что мы ещё можем победить? Или для этого нужно чудо?

– Для этого надо разбудить людей, чтобы защитили Родину. Чтобы не побоялись выйти все вместе на улицу. А то ведь не пойдут даже те, кто понимает… А чтобы они не боялись – и впрямь надо немножко чуда. И это чудо живёт в вашей семье.

– Элька?!

– Да. Ты ведь наверное, замечал, что она такая…

– Она хорошая. Рядом с ней не получается злиться. И обижаться тоже.

– Да, это её дар. Будить в людях лучшее. И когда настанет час – она должна только захотеть помочь. И все наберутся мужества, обретут волю…

– Она же такая маленькая!

– Мы будем её направлять.

Лаврику очень понравилось это «мы» – приятно было, что с ним говорят на равных, как со взрослым…

– А как?

– Ты ей пока ничего не говори, а вот как туда поближе – мы ей скажем, что она самый важный человек. И подержим, и доставим в нужное место.

* * *

«Поближе» наступило быстрее, чем хотелось бы – даже для Андрея, который знал точный день наперёд.

В этот августовский день по радио объявили чрезвычайное положение. Многие не верили, что ГКЧП удержит власть и хоть что-то сделает, многие и пошли бы на улицы, но…

Елена кричала из окна: мол, дети, быстрее домой, скоро будет опасно! Хотя пока ещё о танках на улицах речи не шло. Но мужа к Верховному совету она не пускала категорически.

А дети домой совсем не торопились, просто потому что рядом с дядей Андреем было совсем не страшно…

И Калинин вёл их туда, куда и надо было. Вернее, вёл Лаврика, а Элю вёз на плечах. Совсем не под пули и не под танки. Просто к Дому Правительства. На странный горбатый мостик, к статуям революционеров…

– Хотите, чтобы всё всегда было хорошо, а, ребята?

– Я очень хочу! – сразу откликнулся Лаврик. – Эля, помоги!

– Как? – пискнула девочка.

– Скажи: «Я хочу счастья всем!»

И Эля крикнула – и Андрей почти мгновенно увидел то, чего не мог видеть никто – белое сияние вокруг девочки. И в этом сиянии вдруг так близко и ярко, словно во плоти, появилась фигура в красном костюме.

– Я ведь обещал, что приду…

– Здравствуйте! – радостно крикнул Лаврик. – Это ведь вы мне снились, товарищ Красногвардеец!

Эля радостно, как родному, помахала ему ладошкой.

– А теперь нам осталось только смотреть, – объявил Владимир. – Люди всё сами сделают, придут сюда, и войска, и все… И буржуйская власть не пройдёт!

 

####    
**4**   


Советская власть выстояла при поддержке большинства населения, всё получилось именно так, как показывал референдум. И мутивших воду, а также всяких криминальных бизнесменов, стали ловить и сажать.

Начинающий концерн Баунтилевича тоже не избежал законной кары. Во главе с шефом и включая заместителя по науке Елену Вейденбах…

И если для большинства её имя было лишь каплей в море, то Андрей, услышав его, вдруг понял, что не может вернуться назад, к свету и покою. Даже если вернётся – прошлое будет тянуть на землю…

Он так и сказал Красногвардейцу, просил позволить остаться, ну или продлить «командировку» до тех пор, пока… тут слова кончились, и остались лишь чувства, которые, как Андрей успел понять, были для героя в красном яснее слов.

Владимир понимал его прекрасно. Поймёт ли Ленхен, если снова его увидит? Если им не разрешат свидание – это не проблема, Андрей всё же теперь не простой смертный. Проблема в другом…

Какие могут быть последствия у этой встречи? Однако с этим, похоже, Андрей должен был разбираться сам. Владимир мог помочь ему только тем, что позволил временно задержаться на земле.

И Андрей с трепетом ждал того момента, когда снова увидит бывшую супругу… Женщину, которую должен был бы вырвать из своего сердца – но не смог. Он и сам не знал, чего ждет от этой встречи, но чувствовал – надо увидеться, чтобы разобраться, прояснить всё окончательно, иначе и в раю не будет покоя…

И вот наконец долгожданное свидание. Ленхен осунулась и побледнела, и лицо у неё было злое. Непохоже, чтобы она была особенно рада видеть бывшего супруга. В первую секунду она вообще как будто его не узнала – неужели пребывание в раю настолько меняет?

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – спохватилась наконец Ленхен. – Теперь ваши на коне… Издеваться пришёл?

– Нет, просто увидеться.

– Вот как? – кажется, она не верила ему, а так хотелось просто дать понять, что только из-за неё и задержался на этой грешной земле… Но получилось лишь банальное:

– Я скучал, правда…

– Всё ещё? Мы же с тобой совсем разные… Ты хочешь меня отсюда вытащить и заставить жить по твоим правилам?

– Хочу. Если ты и вправду не будешь больше ставить опыты над людьми…

– Но это же весело! Хочешь лишить меня главной радости жизни?

– Ленхен, ты попадёшь в ад!

– С каких пор ты веришь в Бога?

– С тех пор, как меня убили на войне, на окраине огромной страны…

Это не она глядела ему  душу, это он сканировал её «истинным зрением» и видел, что душа её темна как ночь… но при этих его словах что-то проблеснуло, забрезжило… Она не могла проверить, но – поверила.

– О. Ты стал другим? Вот это интересно!

– Хочешь познакомиться со мной заново?

– А если и так?

– Если так… Лучше всего ставить свои опыты на мне…

– И что это значит?

– Я придумаю, как вытащить тебя отсюда…

…И он пошёл придумывать. Законными методами – вряд ли что выйдет, лучше он её унесёт… Ночью, и сразу выше и дальше… И она хоть сколько-то порадуется. А дальше будет видно.

* * *

– Ты уверен в своём решении? – Красногвардеец, кажется, по-прежнему не спускал с ученика глаз.

– А там… не одобрят, если я решу остаться с ней?

– Не волнуйся об этом. Что для вечности несколько земных лет! Но думаю, тебе придется нелегко…

– Всё равно, я должен попытаться, если уж выпал ещё один шанс!

– Ну хорошо. Тогда ночью иди смело. Я помогу тебе. А дальше придется тебе самому…

…И решётки и засовы пали, и заблудшая душа вышла на свет. Незримо присутствующий здесь Владимир скептически смотрел на рыжую кудрявую стерву… но мало ли, вдруг чистый сердцем Андрей что-то и сможет…

Красногвардеец проводил их в другой город – до заброшенного дома, где они теперь могли поселиться.

Правда, судя по виду, там предстояло еще обживаться и обживаться, но Андрея это даже радовало – не будет времени ни на какие глупости. Они оба любили и умели наводить чистоту, обставлять комнаты и всё такое… и пусть пока делали это неслаженно, не то что в медовый месяц – «первый медовый месяц», как хотелось сказать Андрею – но всё ещё было вроде бы впереди.

Ленхен посматривала на него насторожённо, пытаясь понять, в чём же он изменился. Да и вообще – понять. И чувствовала, что это было для нее в новинку, ведь, если подумать, раньше она и не пыталась его понять…

И Андрей просто боялся спугнуть это трепетное чувство. И много рассказывал бывшей супруге – о вещах странных и наукой необъяснимых, заставляя по-девчоночьи ахать и изумляться.

Кажется, у них был неплохой шанс начать всё сначала.

 _Февраль 2011_


End file.
